


Runaway Princess

by myswordhandissinging



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is her body guard, Bellarke, Clarke is a fighter, F/M, Not an actual sport, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrety Society, Tags Are Hard, more like hunger game-ish just not to the death fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myswordhandissinging/pseuds/myswordhandissinging
Summary: Bellamy has fought and has been beaten. He’s faced death and nearly lost. At twenty-three years old, he’s experienced more than most have. But the thing that terrifies him the most was losing Clarke and as she lay bloody on the floor, he’d gladly accept death than to see her scared, bruised and bloody. But each time, he carries her out and she's unconscious or sobs quietly and says she tired. And each time, Bellamy only tells her it’ll be alright even when he’s lying.   In each family, there must be a Champion. The Griffin family has held the title for many generations and now Clarke must defend her family’s success.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this story has also been posted in wattpad under the username: myswordhandissinging

present

The dance was spectacular. Bellamy blended into the crowd, watching like everybody else at the beautiful girl who was dancing with her father. Her ball gown swayed as she was spun around, laughing like a little girl. Her head tilted back and closed her eyes. Bellamy liked to imagine what goes through her mind, that happiness she held in her eyes and the way she laughed musically. He looked away shamefully, afraid that the ear piece in his ear would somehow read his mind which was awfully silly to think. 

The orchestra slowed and played a slow melody. A man with hair almost long enough to reach his shoulders parted from the crowd and asked for her hand. The girl’s father bowed and joined his wife. Others joined the couple and danced a traditional dance. Bellamy was staring that he knew and the feeling in the pit of his stomach made him feel sickly. He listened to the chatter in his ear piece saying a few words into his wrist, patrolling his side of the Grande Ballroom. 

He dared to look at the dancing couple, the beautiful blonde girl smiling at her dancing partner. He caught her eye and her eyes sparkled.

-

before

Bellamy stood in front of the doorway. Large double white doors with golden trims. The rest of the room had the same colors with white and golden furniture. The only difference was the carpet; it was a deep red with small intricate designs. 

Twenty minutes passed when they told him to stand outside while they all waited for her. Apparently, she was refusing to come and had locked herself in her room. He didn’t blame her. If he was thrown into her situation, he would be angry and moody as well. She was only seventeen soon to be eighteen, barely what he would consider an adult, and she was expected to make the greatest sacrifice. 

He thought of Octavia. There was no doubt in the world that he wouldn’t risk his life for her because she was the only family he had. His father left when Octavia was born and they never saw him again. His mother worked all day and night, and when she was home she would drink and pass out. As he got older and had taken the role of caretaker of Octavia, he worked hard to raise her. She was only a few years younger than him but since he was the oldest, he took care of her. He wanted a good childhood for her but what good that gave him, she ran away one night and just like that, he was alone again. 

He couldn’t think about that right now, he tried to keep the memory of her a happy one. She called sometimes and that was all he needed to know that she was alive and well. It wasn’t like he didn’t drive himself crazy looking for her but she made it clear she didn’t want to come back home.

“Blake?” Bellamy straightened as the doors opened. An older gentleman with gray hair gestured him to come in and he followed. “You understand the importance of the duties you’ve been assigned to?”

“Yes, sir.” He nodded. 

“And do you understand the oath you must give?”

“Of course, sir.” Bellamy looked at the group in front of him. At least ten people sat around the room, the furniture exactly the same as the one before. It was such an amazing house that he couldn’t help but take in the sight. When he was driven up to the house, he was shocked to see how massive and beautiful it was. Once inside, it did not disappoint as it looked just as amazing. He felt almost jealous of the wealth this family must have. 

In a single chair, sat a blonde girl. So this is her, he thought. She was beautiful. She had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair that went below her shoulders. Despite the way the others dressed in formal wear, her attire was casual. A sweater and a pair of blue jeans, her feet bare. It was her eyes that made him stare and he almost had to tear his eyes away. “I would like to introduce you to Miss Clarke, ” said the man who had led him in.

Bellamy was almost lost for words. “Pleasure to meet you, Miss Clarke. My name is Bellamy Blake.”

“Pleasure.” A hint a venom came from her words. She looked at the man beside her. She looked like a regular teenager. Bellamy could not understand why someone so young had to take on responsibilities that no other should. Of course, that is saying something since he was the one who volunteered to protect her at all costs. He was literally giving his life to her, a stranger. 

-

present

It took a couple weeks before she said more than one word to him. Eventually, it was small talk, just barely sentences and then it was actual conversations. Of course, he would only speak to her when she would speak to him. Now nearly nine months of following her everywhere, she seemed to tolerate him. Before she tried everything to escape him but it was his duty to always be one step in front of her, metaphorically speaking. She even invited him to her graduation, while it wasn’t necessary, he still would have gone. Not that he wanted to (not out loud anyway), but because he had to. He enjoyed the sentiment of the invitation, though.

She was exhausted as she walked down the hall, her heels in one hand. She was humming, swaying side to side. “The dance was amazing wasn’t it” She hummed, stating it rather than asking him a question. “Oh, Bellamy it was amazing.”

Bellamy smiled, following some feet behind. They walked a slow pace, Clarke humming the slow tune she danced with the other boy. “It was.”

“Why didn’t you dance?” She looked over her shoulder back at him. Her eyes were red, tired from the long night. 

“I don’t dance, Miss Clarke.” 

She giggled and lazily spun around. She made him stop and she smiled at him. “You could have asked one of the ladies in the crowd.”

“I’m working, Miss Clarke, all day and all night.” Bellamy bent his head down and spoke softly. He grinned as she waved a dismissive hand.

“Bah, I don’t get why my father has you following me even inside the house.” Bellamy shrugged as he stepped to the side of her and gestured his hand down at the hall. “How old are you, Bellamy?”

“That is rather a personal question, Miss Clarke.” 

“We are spending every waking moment together, Mr. Blake.” She beckoned. He sighed but she continued to stare at him. “Come on, you must know everything about me.”

“I’m sure not everything.” He started walking and she followed. They walked in silence, almost to her bedroom. She had stopped humming and he waited for her to press on. She pushed open her door and he waited for her to close her door. She turned around but didn’t meet his eyes. 

She stayed quiet for a long moment and he waited. “What’s going to happen tomorrow, Bell?”

He felt like his heart fell to the floor. He almost forgot about tomorrow. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you, that is my word.”

She still couldn’t look at him. She only leaned against the door and frowned deeply. Finally, looking at him she said softly, “Thanks, Bell. For everything.”

“Of course, Miss Clarke.” He murmured. She gave him one last smile before closing the door. He whispered a “goodnight” before making his way down the hall to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy woke with a start that morning in a cold sweat. His heart felt like it would break through his ribs. His bed sheets were soaked and his blanket hung off the side of the bed. His pillow was also soaked. He grabbed his bed sheets and threw his pillow into the hamper. Falling back onto his bed, he rubbed at his face and squeezed his eyes shut. He concentrated on the beat of his racing heart and his heaving breathing, willing the pain of his chest to cease. 

The sun hadn’t even broken through. 

He jumped up and grabbed a pair of fresh clothing from his dresser. Rather than taking a shower, he headed out into the hall. It was deafening, the quiet. His ears felt like they were pulsing and he tried his best to be as quiet as possible. He passed Clarke’s room and made his way to the worker’s kitchen and down to the basement. There was a large room with navy walls and mats placed around the room. On one side had shelves of weapons and the other dummies who had the rubber upper body of a male. The far corner had weights and machines and right next to it was a space for when he would try to meditate or warm up before a workout. Marcus Kane, the man who trained him and four other trainees, always recommended him to meditate but Bellamy found it difficult to sit still until he found his “inner peace.” Another part of the room had a large set up of a computer with multiple screens and other advanced technology that Bellamy didn’t care for. He had his own side and the others had their own. 

There was a place for Kane too, a desk and a board filled with papers and folders neatly stacked. That is where he planned everything.

He shared the training room with the other trainees but he was the only one who lived here. The others lived in a house in the city. The Griffin Mansion was about twenty miles outside the city, hidden in the trees along the highway. 

He dropped his clothes onto a bench and grabbed the first weapon he could reach. He then grabbed a dummy and placed it near one of the mats. Every morning he trained for at least an hour, whether it was with his hands or a weapon. This time he sparred with a long wooden pole. He had about two hours to enjoy the quiet before the others showed up, and he took this time to appreciate the solitude. 

For the next half hour, he had beaten the dummy senseless. A rage built up inside of him had him attack the dummy until the wooden pole snapped in half. He dropped to his knees and rolled onto his back. His body dripped with sweat. The rage he felt in the pit of his stomach boiled and burned, and he struck the mat with his right arm until his hand felt numb. 

He thought of his dream, his family. His younger sister and his parents, smiling happily around the table. He watched from the doorway. He called out to them but they didn’t look up or stopped talking. He called to them until his voice was hoarse and his throat burned. He yelled and threw things around but they never looked up. He tried to remember the last time he had spoken to his mother. He hated the way he left her when he decided one day the missing piece of Octavia had driven him over the edge and he ran away to join the army. He loathes himself of how selfish he and Octavia were for leaving her. 

Also, his goddamn father. Bellamy was just as terrible as him, maybe worse. 

His dreams were always similar, a family he wished he had and the constant feeling of isolation. 

-

before

 

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet Bellamy Blake.” Marcus Kane’s voiced filled the whole room. When Bellamy first met Marcus Kane the night when he was nearly beaten to a pulp at a bar, Bellamy knew there was something about Kane. He had this look about him, something that Bellamy couldn’t put a finger on but now as he watched Kane talk to the others in front of them. He had this authority about him that someone knew to respect, he wasn’t someone to be messed with.

The four people chorused a dull “hello.”

Bellamy gave a curt nod. “This is Jasper,” a tall lanky boy, “Raven,” a petite brown haired girl, “Murphy,” another boy who had a smug expression, “and Lincoln” a man who looked maybe a year older than Bellamy. “Now, these four have been specifically chosen to help you on your job, Bellamy. Each of them has skills and talents that can help you in the field but they are also your teammates. You are the star of the show but these are the people who make it all work. So don’t let this get into your head, you and the others are – to simply put it – pawns in a chess game.”

Bellamy nearly laughed. So this is why he was invited. Was he really this useless to risk his life for some girl he’s never met? 

“Now the name of the objective is Project Atlas and your mission is to protect her, at all costs” Marcus Kane pointed at the board behind him. He pointed to a young girl, a pretty young girl with blonde and blue eyes. “Frankly, all of you have willingly volunteered so I must tell you that this is not a routine security mission. From now on, her life is worth more than yours.”

The boy named Murphy chuckled disdainfully. “And here I thought we won the lottery, I assume we’ll be paid double for what you’ve mentioned before.”

“Money? You didn’t mention there would be payment.” Jasper sputtered pathetically. 

Kane only raised a hand. “Look, you’ve each discussed personally the reason why you have willingly volunteered to join. Seriously, when I came to the four of you I have specifically said and highly emphasized that this job is risky and you will be in constant danger. I have taken a risk in tracking each of you down – merely children – in putting my trust in you to protect Project Atlas.” Kane’s neck turned red in his sudden outburst. The other three and Bellamy stood in silence as Kane glared hotly at Murphy who had his eyes glued to the floor. “Now, yes Murphy money is guaranteed and if you succeed in passing the following practice assignments then we’ll discuss the amount you will receive.”

Murphy rolled his eyes but said nothing more. Bellamy joined the line and stood beside Lincoln. He gave him a curt nod, and Kane returned to the board. “Now let’s discuss your assignments.”

-

present

 

Bellamy had returned to his training and it wasn’t long before someone opened the door. Kane walked in and he didn’t seem surprised to see Bellamy already up and ready. “Good morning, Blake.”

“Kane.” Bellamy hit the dummy one last time before turning to face Kane. Obviously, the broken wooden pole had been thrown out before Kane could find out. Kane didn’t appreciate his toys getting broken. 

They spent the next few minutes in silence, Kane setting up the board with whatever today’s plan was. Kane handed him a folder, inside were instructions of Bellamy’s part. His task was simple, he would take Clarke to the Stadium and get her ready. The Stadium was a large room built inside the basement of an old Victorian church in the city. It had chairs all around the room and in the middle was a wooden platform that would stage the fight. Today would be Clarke’s first match and it was greatly unfair. Each competitor was not supposed to train beforehand which Bellamy thought was the utmost idiotic thing he ever heard. However, they must abide by the rules, no matter how stupid Bellamy thought they were. A couple of other pages had information of the other opponent, a rich kid whose family owned major banks around the world. The name: Jaha, Wells. 

Not long after, the others walked in. They did their usual routine, Raven and Murphy sparred with each other and took turns sparring Bellamy. Lincoln observed on the sidelines, fixing their mistakes and shouting orders. Lincoln was unofficially Kane’s right-hand man when Kane was busy Lincoln would take charge. This morning Kane was still busy with planning out the board, setting up assignments for them and Lincoln seemed complacent with yelling at them at six in the morning. Whilst Jasper sat away from them, completely engaged on the computer, his fingers dancing on the keyboard. Bellamy didn’t quite understand what Jasper did most of the time but his plans always worked out even surprising Kane at most times, Jasper didn’t get his nickname “Genius” for nothing. 

Jasper was recruited because of his talent with coding or whatnot and the reason why Jasper joined Project Atlas was so he could avoid prison. He had run into the wrong people and the whole shebang of the FBI getting involved had peaked Kane’s interest and he sought him out before they could sentence Jasper. Bellamy wasn’t sure what he was caught doing but he knew for the most part that Jasper had broken into classified files into major top secret places. 

Raven had Murphy in a headlock and by the look of Murphy’s face, he was struggling to get out of it. She wrapped her leg around his and slammed him back onto the mat, Murphy continued to struggle, trying every way possible to break free. Lincoln continued to shout at them, rooting for Raven to keep a strong hold on Murphy. By now Jasper and Kane had joined to watch the fight. Bellamy watched in amazement and nudged Jasper on his side who wore the biggest smile. Raven wrapped her legs around Murphy’s head and squeezed her legs tightly. Murphy’s was scarlet and he struggled to breathe. Finally, after his face turned purple, he tapped out. 

They cheered for Raven and Jasper patted Murphy on the back who shoved his hand off. He huffed in annoyance but shook Raven’s hand. “Excellent job, Raven.” Kane praised and Raven beamed. Murphy growled, but he sat down on the mat and watched as Bellamy and Lincoln sparred next.

Lincoln was the top fighter in the group, next to Bellamy and Raven who were almost equal in fighting skills. However, Bellamy didn’t like to admit that Raven could probably take him as well if he didn’t try so hard. Raven was a mystery, she didn’t talk much and definitely didn’t like talking about her past or anything remotely personal. Then it was Murphy, who was considered the weakest link. Although he was strong and nearly just as skilled in fighting as Raven, he hardly won any fights. Bellamy just figured he didn’t try hard enough, or maybe he let Raven win. 

Jasper didn’t fight, he was the man who stayed on the sidelines and worked with Kane. 

The fight ended when Lincoln charged and lifted Bellamy off the ground and slammed him onto the floor. The air was taken out of Bellamy from the impact and he tapped out. Lincoln grinned his rare smiles and helped him off the ground. “Maybe next time.” Bellamy laughed and nodded. 

“Yeah definitely.” He said, but the pain in his back made him think otherwise. Raven walked over and tapped him on his back.

“Pretty boy king once again has failed to defend himself.” She teased. Bellamy couldn’t say anything as he tried to catch his breath and only gave her a dismissive wave.

A phone rang and Kane grabbed his cellphone from his pocket. He answered it and frowned. Without replying, he closed it and then walked over to the group. “The fight has been forfeited by the opponent. Clarke’s next fight will be on Friday.”

Bellamy felt a sense of relief wash over him. Clarke would be fine until Friday. This would be fine for now. “Who’s the opponent?” Bellamy questioned, still gasping for hair and bent over. 

Kane grabbed a folder from his pile and searched for the name. He showed them a picture of a teenage boy with hair that nearly reached his shoulders. “Collins, Finn.” 

Bellamy straightened up. He recognized him. He was the boy who danced with Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo this is a little longer than the first one, expect chapters to vary in length. They could be more than a thousand words or less, but please don't let that bother you. I hope you like it and share your thoughts in the comment section. If there is a mistake somewhere, don't be shy to tell me but be nice. Thank you.
> 
> ps. it is also roughly edited so don't hate me.

**Author's Note:**

> it's quite short that I'm afraid will happen often, sorry


End file.
